This invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clip for fastening an insulation which consists of several layers (Multi-Layer Insulation, or "MLI") for space applications and for vacuum systems. More precisely, the object of the invention is a clip for MLI-fastening.
According to the state of the art, clips for such applications are made of plastic. A plug-in pin penetrates the insulation and mates with a counterhold which is a perforated disk made of plastic. The counterhold snaps in by way of a cap situated on the end of the shaft of the plug-in pin. Clips of this type, however, can become statically charged and interfere with the function of the satellite.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip for the fastening of superinsulations (MLI), particularly on satellites, which has the following characteristics:
low weight PA1 the clip washer directed into space must be grounded; PA1 captive PA1 easily mountable, demountable and exchangeable PA1 manufacturable from known materials; and PA1 uniform contact pressure.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the fastener clip according to the invention, in which a counterhold that snaps onto the end of a pin shaft is made from a strip of foil backed polyamide material with adhesive coated areas at either end. In use, the adhesive coated areas are first folded back over the central portion of the strip to provide strong double thickness areas, each having a hole which can be snapped over the end of the clip pin, into annular grooves therein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.